Dreams Part 1
by Yurichi-kun
Summary: Lately I've been having dreams of erotic situations that I can't get out of, rapes, and other things have crossed through the dreams. Although In every dream Rukia is there, maybe it means somthing, I hope it does.
1. Dreams

**Dreams**

I felt someone on top of me, moving their finger in a circle formation around my nipple.

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or if it was really happening. I opened my eyes to find Rukia sitting on top of me moving her finger around my nipple. I lifted my head and grabbed her bare shoulder. She shuddered and looked at me; her eyes were glowing as she grabbed my mouth and pinned me down. I had a small felling I was going to be raped; she lifted her hand from my mouth and stuck her tongue in it. But before it went any further I pushed her up, and she fell face first to the ground! _"_RUKIA, what are thinking_?!"_ I screamed. As soon as I finished my lecture she jumped up and wrapped her arms around me! This time she was laughing I tried my best to resist but her grip was as tight as a bears! I couldn't believe she was doing this her mouth was open wide as she said "Take Me ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!!" I was about to give in when I was awakened by my dads morning face kick. "DAD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!"

"Son you must be prepared for anything!" He said

"Where's Karin this morning?"

"She said she was going to see a movie."

"Oh..."

"Well son I'm leaving I got a job interview to go to!"

"So I have the house to myself?"

"Except for Rukia that is"

closes door

"ICHIGO, I need your help with something!"

walks up stairs

"What is it now?"

"I was wondering how you put this round piece of rubber on your eye".

"RUKIA THAT'S A CONDOM DAMNIT!!!!!!!"

"…condom…?"

"……I…it's a thing you put around your penis so you don't get your sexual partner pregnant."

she blushes

"Oh…Ichigo do you mind If Inoue pays a visit?"

"I don't mind. When is she coming over?"

"9:00."

I checked the time and saw that it was already 3:00.

sigh

At the moment Rukia looked as if she wanted something from me, but I couldn't figure out what.

"Hey…. since Inoue is coming over we should probably cook something to eat."

"But Ichigo you can't cook!"

"YES I CAN DAMNIT!!!!!!"

2 hours later

"Well just taste that Rukia!!!" Ichigo Yelled as he placed what looked like boiled and sliced Salmon on the table.

"This is Salmon right?" asked Rukia

"Of course!" he yelled again

"Ichigo this Salmon looks like shit!"

"I mean Ichigo this is something that Inoue would make!"

Ichigo cries

knock knock

"Inoue?" he yelled

"Yes it's me Kurosaki-kun"

When I opened the door Inoue's clothes didn't look like the thick clothes she usually wears and her mini-skirt was really mini! Although the thing I couldn't keep my eyes off were her breasts,

Since her thick and tight clothes usually held them back the look of them now was as if she was an angel. "I…Inoue um do you want any shit….I mean Salmon!"

"I just ate sorry Kurosaki-kun." "Inoue" said Rukia"Why don't put in the videos I told you to bring." "Ok."

click

"Rukia what videos?"

"Just watch Ichigo."

(T.V P.O.V)

"Like what you see Naruto?"

"S….Sakura y…you are amazing!"

20 minutes into the movie

"Naruto keep going I love when you're inside of ME!"

"S….SAKURA IM CUMMING!!!!!"

AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Ichigos P.O.V)

"Rukia what is this trash!?" he yelled

"Ichigo I thought you said you liked Naruto porn."

"Kurosaki-kun I see you watching it all the time."

"I….Inoue that's not the…."

thump

The sight of two different bodies on top of me made my heart I….Inoue why are you on top of me?gulp"

"Kurosaki-kun we just wanted you to be in the mood for this, the movie helped didn't it?"

"Ichigo we both have loved you for a long time that's why we decided to take your virginity together" Rukia exclaimed

I couldn't believe this was happening Inoue and Rukia are doing this to me; crap I'll never get them both off! Inoue grabbed my hand and moved it in between the dark corner of her legs.

"Kurosaki-kun please…. Touch me right here….Moan"

I kept screaming to myself please be a dream please be a dream please be a DREAM!

"Hey Inoue, Maybe if we un-zip his pant's we could still catch "it" erecting, heh."

And surely enough it was. Tears started to roll up in my eyes; I never wanted my first time to be a rape! Rukia and Inoue never noticed the tears their eyes were to focused on my fully erected cock.

click creak

"What was that?!" we all asked

"Ichigo w…what are you guys doing?" asked Karin

Inoue quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of our house with her hands covering her face; while Karin fell to her knees and couldn't take it anymore I punched the ground and hollered then…. I woke up with Rukia's face looking down at me.

"What, what happened?!"

"Well you fell asleep after you told me about the eye patch."

" RUKIA IT'S A CONDOM NOT A STUPID EYE PATCH DAMN!"


	2. Love

Dreams part 2

Rukia, and Inoue were both in that dream but I know that if Inoue wasn't there I definatly would have accepted it.

"Rukia" I asked "while I was asleep what was I doing?"

"Oh you were moving around, in fact you un-zipped your pants…..and" she turns completely red "I looked it up in a dictionary and saw that this was called masturbation. But I could only see your hand, your penis was invisible considering how fast you hand was moving up, and down, up, and down TeHe"

"Ahh" I start to blush "Rukia u make it sound like you've never masturbated before (but it's probably called something different in soul society)."

"Um Ichigo your dad called and said he took Karin and Yuzu on a trip for his new job so we're all….alone"

"Rukia want to do it" that's exactly what I would say right now but…. I was restrained by what she might think of me.

"Rukia I'm going to go take a shower don't bug me while I'm in there."

I turned the knob: took off my clothes, and jump in the hot shower.

My eyes were closed with the hot water pouring on my hair, I don't usually sit down in the shower but this time my mind was thinking differently for some reason. Eventually I could help myself, I grabbed my penis and stroked up and down.

"_How cute Ichigo_!" yelled a voice in the distance

I was suddenly sent into my mind and saw my hollow naked just as I was, our dicks both erected, sweating, and we both saw pre-cum dripping for our dicks, we were the same in every way.

"Hey what do u want now Hichigo (I started to call him that ever since he decided to help me in situations like this, he only wants to get laid himself)!"

"You fucking asshole! I want to see Rukia's Tight Ass body NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"Damn it Hichigo we both know that neither of us deserves her!"

He grabbed my dick and squeezed it like it was a toy

"Look here Ichigo, while I'm squeezing your cock the pain has reached me as well, I FEEL EVERYTHING YOU FEEL WETHER IT'S A WET DREAM OR MASTURBATION, so that means we're both VIRGINS AT 17 U PUSSY!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I started yelling when I was out of my mind and back in the hot, wet shower. "Damn that Hichigo almost ripping of my dick!"

"Hey Ichigo I'm stepping in with u okay." Said a familiar voice

"I…. is that…. You…..Yoruichi?"

"Of course silly Tehe."

I watched silently as the shower door opened. The first thing that caught my mind was her smiling expression, it was warm, inviting, and MADE me want to take her. But what stopped me was that I couldn't have my virginity taken away by a 100 and something year old lady!

"Ichigo don't worry I'm going to take good care of that big member down there." she said with an erotic tone.

"NO YOROUICHI! I don't want u to have me, Ruki…." I couldn't complete that sentence because of what would come out of it.

"Ichigo complete that sentence NOW!"

"But…. I…."

"I SAID NOW!!"

"I don't want u to have me, Rukia is the only one who I have feelings for, Feeling that I would protect her from anything and everything!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, now that you have said what has been hiding all along, the feelings you have for Rukia , these dreams will no longer haunt your soul"

"RUKIA!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping Rukia would hear

I woke up in my bed soaking wet and well in the nude with Rukia right beside me.

Ichigo you're finally awake!" she said as her arms wrapped around me. Her embrace was like a soft cushion or cloud, but now I could say it right in her ear.

"Rukia I want you."


	3. Ichigo and Rukias Night

Dreams Part 3

I do not own Bleach but I will soon mwahahahahahahahahahaha 0

"Rukia I want you."

I finally said "it" I just hope Rukia feels the same way about me.

"Ichigo maybe I should go!" she said as she left the room

"Rukia, wait I don't know what I was thinking please come back!"

CRAP!!!! I just ruined my chances with Rukia but…but I'm not giving up just yet!

I jumped out of bed and put on some pants "RUKIA, wait let me explain!" but I soon realized she was already out of the house.

(Rukia's P.O.V)

"Ichigo, maybe I should've stayed but I…I….I cant do it, not now!"

I started to walk around the block thinking about what he said

I wanted to take him just as much as he did but my sense of what's right and

Wrong got in the way, after all in the real world it is considered that I am 16.

Although truthfully I'm hundreds of years older than Ichigo!

Damn I'm thinking about this to much, you're not got do have sex with Ichigo and that's Final!!

I eventually came back to the clinic; I made myself think I wasn't going to give Ichigo the light of day! I slowly opened the unlocked door and saw Ichigo looking like a nervous wreck while watching Americas Funniest Home Videos.

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

I was watching one of the funniest shows ever but just couldn't laugh! I just wonder when Rukia's going to get ho….

"Ichigo umm can I talk to you for a second/" I turned around to find Rukia with a desperate look on her face.

"Umm of course we can talk Rukia." I left the couch and joined Rukia at the table

"Ichigo when you told me you wanted me did you really mean it?"

"Rukia of course I meant It" I grabbed her with all my strength "I love you will all my heart!!"

"Ichigo I love you too but…. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HOLDING ME BACK!!!"

"I can understand completely. I'll just…. be in my room"

I walked up the stairs and suddenly heard Hichigo's voice

"_Get your FATASS back over there ICHIGO!!!!"_

"SHUT UP she doesn't want to and I respect that!"

"_YOU DO NOT RESPECT IT, REMEMBER WE SHARE THE SAME FEELINS (mine are just amplified) YOU WANT HER JUST AS MUCH AS I DO, BAKA!"_

As much as I didn't want to admit it he was telling the truth I needed Rukia but didn't have the guts to tell Hichigo.

Suddenly I was sent back to Zangetsu with Hichigo standing there with me (with his clothes on)

"_You're a real idiot Ichigo, I should be the one out there not you!_

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I left Zangetsu

I fell on my bed and felt movement underneath my back

"Huh…. What's that?"

"Mrff Ichimo frg tou udiut mrrff!"

"Oh is that you Kon hehehheh." I said as she popped his head out.

"Ichigo I heard the whole thing, STAY AWAY FROM ONEESAN YOU DON'T DESERVE H….!"

"Awww shut up Kon I want u outta here for tonight damn!"

"Fine but I'm only doing this because u let me mooch off u" he jumped out the window and left yelling his head off

I checked the time it was 1:00 in the morning I had to get some sleep, so I laid my head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep. I suddenly realized something I felt someone on top of me, moving their finger in a circle formation around my nipple.

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or if it was really happening. I opened my eyes to find Rukia sitting on top of me moving her finger around my nipple. I lifted my head and grabbed her bare shoulder. She shuddered and looked at me; her eyes were wet and her hand quickly moved closer and closer to my crotch. I was like my first dream only I knew it was real.

"Rukia are you sure about it this time?"

She nodded and I quickly brought my lips to her cheek she blushed and started to rub my crotch when I put my lips to her face she quickly grabbed me with her other hand and pulled me in. When our lips met she forced me to open my mouth, she stuck out her tongue and explored every inch of my insides. I pushed her down and un-buttoned her shirt to reveal her bra, I removed her shirt and licked her swollen lips. The bra was pink and small, despite the size of her breast I stilled loved her body.

I removed her bra and attacked her firm and hard nipple with my tongue. She moaned as I rolled my tongue around it I slowly lifted my body to let her remove my zipper. She removed my pants quickly and firmly and teased me by rubbing my left nipple while removing my boxers. I moved down and lifted her skirt the underwear I saw was pink and cute. I looked up and saw and embarrassed look on her face.

"Do you not like the view?" she asked

"Rukia how could you ask that no matter what you look like we still love each other (but the view isn't so bad either)."

I pulled down her skirt and panties at the same time and revealed her womanhood my two fingers could resist going into her so I let it be and in result Rukia suddenly screamed! I pulled out but she said to keep going I took a guess and realized that she had never masturbated before. My thrusts were slow and pleasing, she moaned and groaned, she was about to cum when I stopped, I new it was torturing her.

She couldn't keep this up for long so she pulled my legs up to her face and started to lick the side of my cock. She moved up and down the side of my penis with her tongue, finally she came to the top and licked in a circle, and at last she let my member rest on her soft wet tongue. :slurp:slurp: when Rukia felt a sudden bulge at the bottom of my penis she stopped. I let out a small whimper she found it arousing and said "please lick "it" PLEASE"

I granted her plea and slithered my way to her vagina I licked around it until I reached her clit, round and soft like a button when my tongue tapped it she moaned in pleasure then quickly forced my head closer so I would stop torturing her. I took her buttocks with my hands and dug into her; she shivered as my cool hands moved up her spine my tongue moving deeper and deeper until…

"AAAAGGGHHHH" she screamed, her come was running down my throat I made sure to take it all down. Moving my hands from her spine to her left breast and sucking up the leftover come from the side of her legs made her moan and groan she lifted my head and kissed me with her extremely wet tongue. My legs started to shake when she pushed me back, my dick was the first thing her hand went to she rubbed it sensually

"Damn, Rukia…I….I…. I'M CUMMING!!!!!" my cum spilt all over her hand she brought it to her face and licked it away like it was something gods could only drink.

"Hey Ichigo, was I tasty, my little baby?"

"Of….. Of course: blush:"

"_Oh Ichigo we're finally at it huh."_

"Damn Hichigo I don't need this right now!"

"_Alright, Alright but I have a request; please can you just let us do "that" eh eh!"_

"WHAT SHE'S NOT GONNA LET ME DO "THAT" HICHIGO!"

"_Ok don't over react I just saw it on family guy, I mean to do it in the ear so experimental BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Ichigo are you ok?"

"Yeah um I just wanted to admire your beauty."

"I…Ichigo: blush."

We took each others hands I stared at her entrance and with my free hand tickled her breast

"Hehe I….I…Ichigo hehe I'm hehe I'm t…. ticklish!"

"Hehheh"

I took my penis and stopped at her vagina I waited for her signal.

She at last nodded her head and I plunged my member inside of her

"AHHHHH ICHIGO IT'S TOO BIG FOR ME!"

It felt extremely tight around my cock for a few seconds until she gradually stretched to my size.

I slowly moved out and placed my members head on her clitoris she

"Please…. (Moan) I want…. (Groan) YOU INSIDE ME NOW…. (Another moan)!!!"

My cock slipped down and proceeded inside of her. I moved slowly and erotically and then sped up moving as fast as possible.

When my cock bulged up Rukias insides couldn't handle anymore, and in an instant she came all on me and in result I came as well, our juices were coving everything I pulled out and let the extra cum spill out. I turned over and lightly kissed her lips.

"Rukia are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Of not course, I've never done anything down there in fact."

I grabbed Rukia and fell asleep with her in my arms.

The next day….

I woke up to realize that Rukia had disappeared I checked my bed and found her on the ground.

She had her hands on her breast and legs curled up, I soon realized she was shivering so I brought the blankets over her and sat on the bed.

"Ichigo please I want to do it again." Rukia asked

"Heh you're an animal Rukia: grins"

Thanks for reading and remember, your comments are what keep me going () !


End file.
